This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
A metering device is known from DE 10 2011 113 782 B3 which describes a metering device for the metered supply of a cooling fluid to a friction clutch. Here, the metering device has a first metering section which is assigned to a first ramp ring of a ramp mechanism and a second metering section which is assigned to a second ramp section of the ramp mechanism.
In the case of the stated use, during an actuation of the ramp mechanism, the first ramp ring is rotated relative to the second ramp ring, wherein the rotation also causes an axial displacement between the ramp rings, wherein the second metering section is likewise displaced axially with the second ramp ring.